Au quotidien des Avengers
by LucyAvengersFan
Summary: Mettez un groupe de Super-Héros dans la Tour géante Stark, appartenant à l'un d'entre eux et voilà ce que vous pourrez obtenir ! Attention ! De l'épique au rendez-vous, assaisonné par une dose d'humour et accompagné d'un peu de romance ! Avec tous les personnages du film incluant l'entourage de tous les héros. Bon, pas top comme résumé je vous propose de venir lire plutôt !
1. Le café

Salut tout le monde !

La nuit dernière j'ai écris ça et je voulais vous le faire partager et voilà !

C'est une one-shot sur les Avengers (Ici , Clint, Natasha et Tony) sur ….. vous verrez bien

Enjoy !

* * *

Au quotidien des Avengers il y a : … Le Café. ^^

«Clint ? » grommela-t-elle, endormi et sans contexte de mauvaise humeur.

« Hmm ! » répondit l'archer, assit au comptoir de la cuisine, visiblement dans le même état que son interlocutrice, le nez presque collé à son thé.

« Le café ! » dit la jeune femme toujours dans les nuages tout en se trainant sur le tabouret proche de celui de Clint. Ce dernier tourna la tête au ralentit vers la cafetière, tendit le bras vers elle, mais son bras ne l'atteignait pas. Sa tête pivota de nouveau vers sa partenaire.

« Désolé, Natasha ! » souffla-t-il en baillant « Cible hors d'atteinte ! »

« Roahhhh ! » La jeune femme avait mis toute son énergie en poussant son soupire. Elle se traîna alors jusqu'à la cafetière.

C'est à ce moment-là que Tony Stark pénétra dans la pièce, rayonnant. Quand il les vit, il haussa les sourcils, étonné.

Il se posta devant Clint, qui n'eut pas l'air de le remarquer, de l'autre côté du comptoir. Et quel spectacle lui offrait les deux agents.

Alors que Natasha, les yeux cachés sous ses jolies boucles rousses, se traînait lamentablement vers un siège assez proche de Clint. Ce dernier avait posé ses coudes sur le magnifique bois vernit du comptoir, les avants bras relevés de telle sorte que ses mains puissent retenir sa tête.

On dirait un vieux couple aigris qu'on pouvait voir dans les séries idiotes à la télé, pensa Stark. Natasha se rassit péniblement à côté de Clint puis colla sa tasse à ses lèvres, tandis que la tête de Clint glissa de ses mains pour se retrouver dans son bol de thé.

Il releva sa tête aussitôt et se mit à fixer un point dans le vide. C'était mignon se dit Tony. En effet Clint, ses mains n'ayant plus d'utilité à son visage, les laissa retomber sur le comptoir.

Ce qui est attachant dans ce tableau, c'est que la main gauche de Clint se retrouva accidentellement sur celle, droite, de Natasha, qui buvait toujours son café dans sa tâche avec sa main gauche. Ils ne réagirent absolument pas à cela.

Tony les regarda l'air amusé, puis d'un coup pris un air idiot et béat en disant, avant de commencer à préparer son petit déjeuner :

« C'est Beau l'Amour ! »

* * *

Voilà j'espère que vous avez aimez ! Je pense donc, en parallèle de ma fiction, écrire une petite série de one-shot sur différentes choses qui pourraient m'inspirer et qui pourraient arriver au quotidien aux Avengers. Je ne pense pas que chaque one-shot impliquera (comme ici) tout les Avengers.

Vous pouvez me laissez une petite review si sa vous a plus et donnez-moi vos impressions et vos avis !

Lucy ^^


	2. La Télé

Bonjour à vous les lecteurs ^^ !

Voilà une nouvelle OS, j'y pensée cette nuit et puis voici que ça donne !

[Malheureusement pour moi, ses supers gars que sont les Avengers ne m'appartiennent pas]

J'espère que sa vous plaira !

* * *

[123456789 -123456789]

* * *

Au quotidien des Avengers il ya … La Télé ^^

Le salon de la Tour Stark était vide, à l'exception de Natasha Romanoff.

« … d'accord Jarvis ? »

_« Bien entendus, Mademoiselle Romanoff ! »_

« Bien ! »conclut la jeune femme en souriant. Elle quitta la pièce.

Cinq minutes plus tard, Darcy Lewis pénétra dans le salon, suivit de Steve et Bruce. Bruce alla se servir un verre au bar, tandis que Darcy se jeta littéralement sur le canapé en cuir devant la télévision, alors que Steve s'assit tranquillement en prenant un journal déposé sur la table basse.

Darcy pris la télécommande. Et c'est là que les problèmes commencèrent :

« Qu'avez-vous l'intention de regarder, Mademoiselle Lewis ? »

« Une série qui s'appelle Vampire Diaries »

« Vampire Diaries ? Qu'est ce que c'- ? »

« Quelque chose que votre compréhension ne peut gérer toute seule, Captain » Stark venait d'arriver.

« Stark ! »murmura Steve entre ses dents

Bruce s'approcha.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

« Je m'apprêtais à allumer la télé pour regarder Vampire Diaries ! »

« Désolé jeune fille, mais se soir il diffuse les Awards musicaux ! Hors de question que je manque ça ! »

« Les Awards musicaux ? Vous ? Sérieusement ? » Dit Steve en haussant les sourcils

« Non, Tony, là, vous exagérez ! » dit Bruce.

« Hors de question ! » déclara Darcy, sur d'elle.

« Parce que tu penses, Darcy, que la geek que tu es va m'empêcher de regarder ma télévision chez moi ? »

« La galanterie, vous connaissez, Tony ? » Demanda Captain America. « Mademoiselle Lewis, ne faites pas attention ! »

« Combiens de fois devrais-je vous dire de m'appeler Darcy, Captain ? » demanda la jeune femme faussement agacée.

« Surement le même nombre de fois que je vous ais demandé de m'appeler Steve ! » lui répondit-il en rougissant un peu.

« ATTENTION, CECI N'EST PAS UN EXERCICE, Captain America de son vrai nom Steve Rogers, fait une tentative de drague, JE REPETE CECI N'EST PAS UN EXERCICE ! » hurla Tony tout fière de lui. Steve et Darcy rougirent. L'une par honte de Stark, et l'autre pour une raison qu'il préféré ignorer.

« Stark vous êtes un crétin » lança Darcy

« Un imbécile » Steve

« Et un idiot » Bruce

Stark fit la moue et dit :

« Peut-être mais vous oubliez … »

« Un génie, playboy, philanthrope, milliardaire ! Oui, on sait ! » Dirent Bruce, Steve et Darcy ensemble et sur un même ton.

« Bien, tant que vous le savez »

« Hey ! » Clint venait de rentrer dans la pièce.

« Excusez-moi d'interrompre, mais il y a un match des Leakers à la télévision, alors si vous n'avez rien à regarder … »

« Et ben justement … » commença Darcy, l'air de dire on n'est pas couché …

« Et pourquoi ne pas regarder les informations comme ça, on met tout le monde d'accord … » suggéra Bruce.

« Le problème c'est que c'est ce qu'on fait tout les soirs ! Sa commence à devenir rébarbatif… » Objecta Stark.

Et c'est là que commença un grand débat sur …. Qu'est ce que les Avengers regarderaient se soir ? Jusqu'à l'intervention extrêmement diplomate de Darcy :

« BON SA SUFFIT LA FERME ! »

Ce qui eut pour effet de … calmer tout le monde. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle, quand soudain, un léger bruit se fit entendre, comme une mini explosion, ce genre de bruit … que l'on entend … quand un appareil électronique … se casse. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers l'écran plasma dont un peu de fumée commencée à s'échapper de derrière l'immense écran.

« Dites-moi que c'est une blague ! » souffla Darcy

« Euh, Jarvis ? » demanda Tony, sans lâcher la télévision des yeux, comme les autres d'ailleurs.

« Je crains fort, Monsieur, que l'écran Plasma soit hors d'usage pour le moment… » Répondit l'intelligence artificielle.

« Les amis ? Sa vous dit un Shawarma ? »Proposa le milliardaire.

Tous répondirent positivement et ils se dirigèrent alors vers l'ascenseur. Le silence retomba dans le salon géant de Stark… pendant cinq minutes.

« C'est bon ! »

Natasha Romanoff, Jane Foster et Pepper Potts surgirent de derrière une porte, alors que l'ascenseur se rouvrait sur Darcy, seule.

« Bravo Jarvis, merci d'avoir simulé une casse de la télé !" dit Pepper à l'intelligence crée par Stark.

_"Je vous en pris Mademoiselle Potts!"_

Jane s'étalait sur le canapé, alors que Pepper posait des bonbons et des pop corn sur la table basse tandis Natasha ramenait des boissons. Darcy enleva sa veste.

« Alors tu as donnée comme excuse ? » demanda Natasha

« J'ai dis que je remontais parce que j'avais oubliée mon portable ! » Elle sortit son téléphone de sa poche de jean.

« Mais ils t'attendent, non ? » demanda Pepper, alors que Darcy pianotait sur son téléphone avant de le coller à son oreille droite.

« Exact ! » répondit la jeune femme en souriant. « Stark ? Finalement j'ai la flemme de redescendre, allez-y sans moi ! Sa vous fera une soirée entre mec ! Amusez-vous bien ! » Dit-elle avec entrain, elle ne lui avait pas laissée le temps dans placer une et lui avait raccrochée au nez.

Les trois autres jeunes femmes étaient confortablement installées devant la télé avec des couvertures, Darcy se joignit à elle.

« Et voilà » lança darcy à la cantonade une fois qu'elle fut installée « Vas-y Jane, allume »

Cette dernière s'exécuta, le sourire aux lèvres avant de dire :

« C'est partit, les filles ! » s'écria presque la jeune femme «Hey ! Se soir c'est soirée Doctor Who ! »

* * *

123456789 -123456789

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plut ! Je vous laisse imaginez ce qui pourrait bien arriver …

Lucy ^^


	3. Le Dessin

Salut tout le monde, je suis désolé du retard, c'est vraiment dur de taper les textes à l'ordi avec les cours et le reste. Sur cette fiction, croyez le ou non, mais j'ai quatre chapitres d'avance sur papier. Mais les écrire prend beaucoup plus de temps que ce que je pensais. Je ferai de mon mieux pour publier plus ^^ J'espère que vous apprécierez autant que moi ce chapitre !

* * *

**Le Dessin **

Steve était sagement assit dans un des canapés en cuir de Tony Stark, ce dernier était en train de se préparer un coktail avec on ne sait quelles substances … Il y avait aussi Darcy, elle était assise dans un autre canapé adjacent à celui de Steve, elle lisait. Elle décolla le nez de son livre, pour regarder en l'air, quand son regard se posa sur Steve :

« Excusez-moi, Soldat ? » Envoya-t-elle à la cantonade. Le dit Soldat leva ses yeux bleus de son ouvrage afin de les poser sur la jeune femme.

« Oui. » Répondit-il légèrement interloqué

« Si ce n'est pas indiscret … qu'est-ce que vous dessinez ? » demanda-t-elle, soudainement curieuse.

« Oh je … je ne fais que griffonner pour l'instant ! Je n'ai pas trouvé l'inspiration depuis un moment alors j'espère trouver un bon sujet à dessiner ! » Expliqua le beau blond.

« Vous trouverez, j'en suis sûre! » répondit Darcy sans même se poser la moindre question, sourit-elle, la certitude lisibe sur son visage. Steve lui retourna timidement son sourire.

« Comment pouvez en être certaine, Mademoiselle Lewis ? »

« Je sais pas, l'intuition ! Nan je sais pas, j'ai confiance en vous ! Comme il semble … que vous réussissez tout ce que vous entreprenez ! » Elle sourit « C'est « tu » au fait ! Et puis, c'est Darcy, juste Darcy ! » Elle lui offrit un large sourire.

« Merci, Mademoiselle Lewis ! » répondit, pourtant Steve, un peu gauchement. Darcy sourit, résignée, en baissant la tête.

« Je t'en pris, Captain … je peux te tutoyer ? »

« Euh, oui bien entendu ! »

« Ah tant mieux ! » Elle sourit « Pour en revenir à ton dessin, je sais que tu y arriveras ! Après tout si tu dessines aussi bien que t'es canon … tu n'as aucun souci à te faire ! » Darcy esquissa un sourire. Steve se sentit tout d'un coup gêné comprenant peu à peu ce qu'elle insinuait. Tony, lui, qui n'avait rien perdu de la scène, pouffa de rire.

Darcy se replongea alors dans son roman de nouveau, presque instantanément concentrée. Steve, de là où il se trouvait, pouvait voir Darcy sous un angle différent. Il la fixa, un léger sourire se format sur son visage et il se remit à dessiner immédiatement sans s'arrêter, le visage serein et en portant quelques fois son attention sur elle.

Stark s'approcha des canapés, un verre à la main puis se pencha par-dessus l'épaule de Darcy pour savoir ce qu'elle lisait.

« De la littérature française ? Tu me surprends Darcy ! Tu ne passes plus ton temps avec des écouteurs dans les oreilles ! Tu fais des progrès ! Peut-être qu'un jour, tu auras presque la chance de pouvoir m'égaler ! En littérature, j'entends !, » S'exclama Tony sur un ton moqueur.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux Tony ! J'enrichis ma culture là où toi tu enrichis ta bêtise, un peu plus chaque jour ! Ca c'est sur que c'est un domaine où je ne pourrais jamais t'égaler ! » Renvoya Darcy, qui, même en ayant décroché de sa lecture, gardait les yeux fixés sur son livre, comme si elle n'en avait pas perdu le fil, certainement pour appuyer à sa répartie. Stark venait de prendre une douche froide là et avait du mal à l'encaisser, apparemment. Steve avait d'un côté, du mal à y croire et de l'autre du mal à contenir un rire. Darcy eut l'air satisfaite de l'absence de réponse du milliardaire.

Un doux sourire se dessina sur son visage peu à peu, Steve releva un peu sa tête pour l'observer, bien que la remarque que la jeune femme avez envoyé à Tony l'avait fait rire, le sourire qu'elle affichait maintenant le rendit quelque part presque plus, … léger. Il figea son regard sur elle quelques secondes avant de reprendre une fois encore son dessin en glissant des regards furtifs vers elle de plus en plus souvent.

Tony, qui avait entendu Steve glousser quelques instants auparavant, avait toute son attention sur le blond.

« Parce que ça te fais rire, Rogers ! »

« Oh, que oui ! » répondit Steve presque instinctivement, alors qu'il avait déjà reporté son attention sur son carnet à dessin.

Tony, vient se placer derrière le canapé, derrière Steve. Il observa le dessin, quand vint s'ajouter à la surprise sur ses traits, un sourire presque radieux …

« Alors celle là ! Je ne l'ai pas vu venir ! » S'exclama un Tony.

Lorsque Steve que se rendit compte que Tony l'observait et qu'en plus il avait attiré l'attention de Darcy sur lui et son carnet, il rougit et détourna le regard du carnet et surtout le plus loin possible de celui de Darcy.

« Darcy ! »

Darcy, Steve et Tony tournèrent la tête vers la voix qui s'était fait entendre depuis l'ascenseur. C'était celle de Natasha. Pepper et elle venait de pénétrer dans le grand salon, Natasha, dans un tailleur noir les cheveux noués et Pepper dans une petite robe simple et beige.

« Euh, oui ? » demanda Darcy par réflexe

« Jane aurait besoin de ton aide ! » lui répondit Pepper.

« Oh d'accord ! » elle se dirigea vers l'ascenseur « A plus tard, les garçons ! » dit-elle à l'adresse de Stark et Tony. Puis elle rentra dans l'ascenseur « A tout à l'heure les filles ! » Les portes se refermèrent sur une Darcy, le regard en l'air attendant que l'ascenseur démarre.

* * *

« Tony, j'aurais besoin que tu signes ça pour moi ! »

« Quoi, encore ? » dit Tony en baissant la tête, ennuyé. « Tu sais, je me disais qu'avec toi à la tête de Stark Industries, je n'aurais plus à me préoccuper de ce genre de détails. »

« Stark, tu est véritablement un flemmard ! » envoya Natasha en passant devant lui. Elle posa ses deux mains sur le dossier du canapé de chaque côté de Steve.

« Tu dessines. » C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question, en fait. Steve hocha la tête sachant pertinemment, qu'il n'échapperait plus aux commentaires de ses amis. Et il eut raison …

« Wow ! » lâcha Natasha ayant l'air presque surprise, ou bien impressionnée ? Difficile de lire les émotions sur le visage d'une espionne surentraînée

Pepper s'était approché, elle aussi, du canapé, interloqué par la plus-ou-moins surprise de Natasha.

« C'est magnifique ! »

« Ah non, c'est plus que ça ! » affirma Stark en déposant délicatement sa tête sur l'épaule de Pepper.

Steve rougit violemment … Pepper sourit avant de dire …

« C'est Darcy ! »

* * *

Voilà, j'espère qu'elle vous plaît, j'aime particulièrement celle-ci (surement le couple Darcy et Steve) ^^

Voilà, donnez-moi vos impressions, vos avis tout ce que vous voulez en me laissant une petite review^^


	4. L'Ipod

.:Hey everyone ! ^^:.

Bon et bien je crois qu'en ce moment je suis extrêmement branchée Darcy ! Alors voici une nouvel one-shot !

Bon celle-ci est vraiment courte mais j'avais envie de la poster !

J'espère qu'elle vous plaira !

* * *

**_Au quotidien des Avengers il y a ... L'Ipod _**

_Depuis que les Avengers avaient une tour, construite par Tony, leur entourage leur rendait souvent visite. Certains d'entre eux vivaient même avec les héros. C'était le cas de Jane et Darcy, à la demande de Thor, l'une étant la femme dont il s'était épris et l'autre étant une bonne amie. Darcy s'était très vite bien entendu avec les autres. Elle s'était vite adaptée à eux … comme eux s'étaient vite adaptés à elle._

26 Septembre 2012, 17h38 :

« Mon Ipooooooodddddd ! » elle venait de hurler au point que les meubles du salon en tremblaient. Tony venait de faire beuger l'Ipod de Darcy, et qui ne voulait plus se rallumer.

Clint, qui semblait s'être endormi sur le sofa, en tomba, sur le sol dans un bruit assourdissant poussant un -Ohh !- douloureux.

Bruce, quitta ses dossiers des yeux … forcément, étant tombé de sa chaise …

Pepper s'étouffa en buvant sont verre d'eau et ruina par la même occasion sa chemise avec un flacon de vernis à ongle ouvert, qu'elle tenait dans l'autre main.

Steve fit une magnifique rature sur le magnifique dessin d'une magnifique clairière de son enfance, qu'il dessiner.

Natasha, surprise, ferma son livre brutalement … et dégaina son arme par réflexe.

Thor s'étouffa avec son cookie. Une fois qu'il eut plus ou moins « récupéré », il tourna vivement la tête vers Darcy tout en se rendant compte qu'il avait plus ou moins ruiné le dossier du canapé en le maintenant fermement serré, ce dernier avait pris, comment dire, la forme de sa main.

« Oups » _Tony …_

* * *

Vendredi 26 Octobre 2012, 22h34 :

« Mon – I- POOOODDDD ! » cria Darcy, désespérée.

Tony avait, disons, fait **exploser** l'Ipod de Darcy.

Clint, assoupi, avait pris soin de déposer des coussins par terre de sorte qu'il ne fut pas réveillé cette fois ci en tombant.

Bruce ne bougea pas d'un centimètre, étant donné qu'il n'avait rien entendu grâce aux écouteurs qu'il avait des les oreilles.

Pepper avait posé tout ce qui pouvait lui occuper les mains à la seconde ou Darcy avait mit son Ipod entre les mains de Tony. A présent, elle regardait Doctor Who à la télévision.

Steve s'occupait les mains autrement cette fois, il massait les épaules de Natasha, il passait pas mal de temps ensemble ces temps-ci. La trouvant tendue et se rappelant avoir suivit un cours ou deux de massage, à l'époque, il s'était proposé d'essayer. Il était tellement absorbé par sa tâche et, il fallait bien le dire, Natasha, remarqua à peine le cri de Darcy.

Natasha, fut donc _largement_ plus détendue que la première fois. Elle ne se rendit même pas compte de la crise de Darcy, c'était _trop bon _pour qu'elle y fasse attention. Chacun étant absorbé par son activité, personne ne se rendit compte que Natasha ponctuait le bruit général par des « _humm », _des « _juste là, juste comme ça_ » et des _« oui c'est bon » _qui d'abord faisait bien comprendre à quel point elle appréciait le massage et ensuite firent rougir Steve.

Et Thor … ben non Thor s'étouffa une fois de plus avec son cookie, mais cette fois il fit attention à ne pas détruire le dossier du canapé.

« Oups » _Tony …_

C'est vrai que, la vie avec les Avengers, faut croire qu'on s'y fait …

* * *

Voilà, je sais pas pourquoi mais ça mais venu comme ça ! Darcy est un personnage sur lequel je suis à fond tout de suite, Steve aussi d'ailleurs et Natasha aussi bref un peu tous quoi ! ^^

Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensés !

Bises Lucy


	5. La couverture

Salut tout le monde !

Je reviens avec une toute petite nouvelle one-shot ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira

Bon, vous connaissez la chanson : Les personnages de Marvel ne m'appartiennent pas, malheureusement.

...

* * *

...

_Au quotidien des Avengers il y a __… La Couverture._

New York, la nuit c'est bruyant.

Les casinos, les théâtres, les centres commerciaux, les boîtes de nuits, mais surtout la circulation ! Horrible, ces bruits de voitures, de bus, de motos et autres sur l'asphalte. Les klaxons, les collisions pour certaines voitures …

New York, la nuit, c'est sombre et lumineux.

Le ciel, noir cendre, parsemé d'étoile, aurait pu rendre la ville sinistre et lugubre, si ce n'était sans compter les points de lumière colorées qui provenaient de partout.

En fait, New York, c'est une boule à facette géante.

Natasha, sourit à cette pensée, elle était assise, toute seule sur un fauteuil d'extérieur, entrain d'observer la ville, qui vivait sa vie aussi bien le jour que la nuit, au balcon de la Tour Stark.

New York, la nuit il ne faisait pas spécialement froid, mais lorsqu'une petite brise souffla sur la Tour, Natasha frissonna.

« Houuu, j'ai froids ! » lâcha la jeune femme, sans s'en rendre compte.

Puis elle entendit des pas. Si elle ne les avait pas reconnus, elle se serait sûrement retournée. Mais ce n'était pas la peine lorsqu'il s'agissait de Clint. Il s'approchait, puis elle sentit un voile de chaleur s'abattre sur ses épaules. Clint lui avait apporté une couverture …

Natasha sourit, sans quitter le paysage des yeux, pourtant elle pouvait sentir les mouvements de Clint à ses côtés. Il avait prit une chaise et il s'installait maintenant vers elle. Leurs épaules se frôlaient à présent. Les voilà tout les deux à regarder la vue que leur offrait New York en pleine nuit.

Clint lui avait prit la main délicatement, comme pour ajouter la touche finale à un tableau.

New York, la nuit, c'est beau. Surtout quand Clint était là pour l'observer avec elle.

* * *

…

* * *

...

Voilà, j'espère que cela vous avez aimés ! Dites moi tout ^^

A très bientôt !

Lucy


	6. Le Vernis à Ongles

**Hey everyone ! I'm back ! J'ai littéralement abandonnée cette fiction, pardonnnnnnnn ! Donc, dépoussiérons un peu et voici le premier sujet qu'on m'a laissé, celui de TataLotus.**

**J'espère que tu aimeras !**

**Attention, roulement de tambours … Vernis à ongles ! **

**Voilà j'espère que ça vous plaira !**

**Au quotidien des Avengers, il y a … **

**Le Vernis à ongles :**

Il avait été convenu très rapidement, après l'installation de toute l'équipe dans la tour Avengers, que Thor _devait _être initié aux eusses et coutumes du monde. Du moins, plus que la base « sommaire » qu'il avait déjà.

Et c'est comme ça que Tony et Thor se retrouvèrent dans le salon, debout devant la table basse, observant, de haut, un petit colis, dont le ruban blanc servait d'étiquette et indiquait « Tiffany ».

Thor était perplexe, il semblait plus s'interroger sur la raison de sa présence, que sur le contenu de la boîte. Le milliardaire, quant à lui, observait la boîte, méfiant au possible, avec ce regard qui disait qu'il savait ce qu'il y avait dans cette boîte mais qu'il ne baisserait pas les yeux. Cet air de dégoût, mais qui pourtant restait courageux.

« Ça, tu vois Point Break, c'est notre ennemi à tous ! » déclara Tony, déterminé, sans quitter le paquet des yeux. »

« Je, euh … » balbutia Thor, légèrement égaré.

« On ne sait jamais à quoi s'attendre avec ces petites boîtes …mais on sait toujours que l'effet que ça aura sera _sans appel_ ! »

« Stark, je ne suis pas sur de comprendre… » Essaya de dire Thor, vainement.

« Laquelle des résidentes de cette Tour va-t-elle être la victime ? Lequel des résidents va-t-il en pâtir ? Natasha … Pepper … »

« Ecoutez, je ne suis pas sûre … » sourit Thor, pas réellement convaincu de la gravité de la situation.

« Jane ?... » Thor perdit immédiatement son sourire quand Tony fit mention de la jeune femme qui occupait ses pensées, et commença à s'inquiéter un peu.

« J'ai essayé de lutter, Thor ! »

« Lutter ? Ennemi ? » Thor était de plus en plus perdu. Tony semblait réellement méfiant avec ce colis et cet air de dégout laissait apercevoir dans ses yeux de l'apeurement. Et Thor compris qu'il fallait prendre la chose très au sérieux. C'est alors que Pepper fit son apparition dans le salon.

« Oh, il est arrivé ! » dit la jeune femme en voyant son paquet. « Bonjour, Thor ! J'espère que vous avez passé une bonne nuit et que votre chambre vous plait ? » Demanda Pepper avec une fluidité qui lui était propre.

« Tout est parfait Milady ! Vous êtes une hôte merveilleuse ! » Répondit Thor avec sincérité. Pepper lui offrit alors son plus beau sourire.

« C'est donc pour toi ! » s'exclama Tony.

« Oui, ce sont mes nouveaux vernis à ongles ! » elle se saisit de la boîte que tenait son fiancé tandis que ce dernier fit la grimace, contrarié.

« Le vernis à ongles, le coup de grâce ! » grommela Tony

« Merci mon chéri ! » Dit-elle avant de l'embrasser sur les lèvres avec douceur. Tony souri timidement, vaincu et Pepper repartit vaquer à ses affaires. Thor souri, heureux à la vu de se tendre tableau et d'un Tony désarmé.

« Et bien je crois … ! »

« Sans commentaire L'oréal ! »

…**..**

**Et voilà ! **

**Bon pour être franche, la fin ne me convient pas trop, j'ai passée une heure à en essayer plusieurs avant d'arriver à celle-ci. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez, vous ! Est-ce qu'elle vous a plut ?**

**J'attends vos avis avec impatience ^^, vous pouvez continuer à me laisser des idées et des sujets (bien que je ne sois pas en avance, désolée^^) je vous promets que je fais de mon mieux pour me rattraper.**

**A très vite, Lucy !**


	7. Catastrophe

**Hey Everyone! No I'm not dead! ****En fait, presque, pour être franche, je crève de fatigue ! Mais bon, on est pas là pour blablater sur la vie (qui vous intéresse absolument pas) de l'auteur de la fic' ! Merci à tous pour toutes vos reviews ! Cela me touche beaucoup croyez-moi ! J'écris plus vite, je vous assure ^^ ! Passons plutôt à ceci …. Voici un nouveau chapitre ^^. C'est un sujet de GlimmerHutcherson, que j'embrasse car c'est une lectrice fidèle quoi qu'il arrive (Merci Glim' ^^)**

**Le premier sujet qu'elle m'a suggéré est le suivant :**

**Au quotidien des Avengers, il y a … Des Catastrophes**

Tony Stark, génie, milliardaire, playboy, philanthrope, car il trouvait qu'on ne le répétait pas assez, homme brillant, connu du monde entier, respecté, adulé … se faisait tenir tête par une gamine de 21 ans.

En effet Tony et Darcy avait pris pour habitude de se quereller à longueur de temps. On pouvait observer néanmoins, que lorsque l'un créait une situation de conflit, c'était parce que l'autre était troublé par quelque chose …

Oui, c'était étrange de se distraire mutuellement en se disputant, mais après tout, les plus grands super-héros de la terre vivaient ensemble dans une tour, respirant la technologie construite par l'un des hommes les plus intelligents de la planète alors où était la normalité …

Le plus original, cependant, c'était l'origine de chacune de ses disputes …

« Comment tu ne vois pas la différence ? C'est pourtant clair, non ! » S'exclama Tony

« Alors ça, c'est la meilleure ! T'es sûr que c'est pas toi qui en fais un peu trop, Tony ? » Renvoya sarcastiquement Darcy.

« Si tu y mettais un peu du tiens, aussi ! » contra Tony

« Et dire que j'essayais d'être sympathique !» balança la jeune femme sur un ton aussi sarcastique que le précédent.

« Peut-être mais il y a quand même un monde entre un capuccino fait avec de l'eau de source et un fait avec de l'eau minérale ! » expliqua Tony, comme une évidence.

« Mais bien sûr que non espèce de dégénéré ! Quelle que soit l'eau ça reste un putain de cappuccino ! » Explosa Darcy.

C'est à ce moment-là que, la vraie catastrophe ce produisit, Tony se rappellera toute sa vie cette journée … Natasha, prête à partir pour une mission à Paris et qui avait enfilé une superbe robe de satin rouge, pénétra dans la cuisine.

« TRES BIEN, voilà ce que j'en fais de ton putain de ton capuccino ! » s'énerva Tony

« Stark, Fury me fait vous dire que …. »

Tout c'était passé très vite par la suite. Une fois que Tony eut fini sa phrase et alors que la jeune espionne n'eut pas fini la sienne, il envoya valser la grande tasse de cappuccino par-dessus son épaule, et par conséquent … sur la robe, _superbe_ robe de Natasha.

Tony se retourna et à la vue de Natasha, compris son erreur, toute l_'ampleur_ de son erreur.

« Agent Romanoff, comment allait-vous ! » débita Tony à toute vitesse, en prenant un peu de distance de la jeune femme en face de lui.

« 12.000 $ ! » dit Natasha les dents serrées, la tête baissée en direction de la robe maintenant couverte de cappuccino, les yeux néanmoins clos. Elle essayait assurément de se contenir.

Darcy se rapprocha de Tony dans son dos, un petit sourire vicieux accroché aux lèvres, avant de lui murmurer :

« Grave erreur envers une femme qui a un permis de tuer … »

« Vous venez de ruiner une robe à 12.000 $ ! » s'exclama un peu plus fort Natasha, elle avança, l'homme à l'amure recula.

Et là, pendant un court moment, il aurait juré que sa dernière heure était arrivée et il regretta de ne pas avoir écrit de testament…

…

**Et voici ^^ !**

**J'espère que vous avez aimée cette one-shot, une fois encore pardon pour le retard, je vous promets que je fais de mon mieux. Alors Glim', dis moi tout ^^ ! Et vous tous aussi, dites-moi tout ^^**

**A très vite ^^**


	8. Gueule de Bois

**Coucou tout le monde ! J'espère que vous allez bien ! Encore une fois je vous remercie tous et toutes de vos reviews qui me donnent vraiment l'envie d'écrire. Voilà un nouveau chapitre ! C'est une des trois idées que m'a proposé Chachaperon et je compte bien écrire les deux autres très vite ^^ ! **

…

…

**Au quotidien des Avengers il y a … les Gueules de bois**

« Clint, je t'en pris, fais taire ce putain de réveil avant que je le fasse bouffer à Stark ! » dit Natasha la tête dans son oreiller. Elle avait un ton fatigué, complètement amorphe, un vrai zombie.

« Désolé de te décevoir, Chérie ! Mais Stark n'a rien fait qu'on puisse lui reprocher depuis … -il regarda le réveil- les 8 dernières heures ! » Clint était adossé au sommier du lit, une jambe tendue et l'autre repliée.

« Merde ! … Comment ça se fait que toi tu n'as pas la gueule de bois alors qu'on a tous bu et qu'on à tous l'air de serpillière sauf Steve ! Je veux dire même Thor commencer à, je cite « voir voler des papillons » ! Chérie ? D'où tu sors ça ? »

« Et bien il se trouve que je suis un très bon acteur et que j'ai été assez intelligent pour ne pas boire autant que vous, ça fait partie du boulot ! » expliqua Clint ce à quoi Natasha rétorqua un très classe :

« Salaud » Elle se tourna, difficilement sur le côté pour se retrouver dos à Clint.

« Aussi » répondit-il avec un petit sourire, venant embrasser sa tempe. Elle sourit, comme une enfant toute heureuse qu'on lui porte de l'attention.

« Chérie ? » redemanda-t-elle, sans prendre la peine de formuler une question en entier par manque de force.

« Oui, les moments rares-plus-si-rare-que-ça fois où tu décuves, sont les seuls moments où je puisse te donner des surnoms sans prendre le risque de me faire tuer de manière violente par toi, mon Cœur. »

«Double Salaud ! ... Nan, arrête ça tout de suite ! » dit Natasha, essayant d'être ferme … sans succès.

« Certainement pas, Trésor ! » lui dit Clint avant de sourire. L'espionne se tourna tant bien que mal vers lui. Et elle le regarda dans les yeux.

« Arrête ! » ordonna-t-elle.

« Ma Beauté ! »

« Tais-toi »

« Ma Douce »

« La ferme ! »

« Mon Ange»

« Ca suffit !»

«Mon Rayon de Soleil ! »

« Stop ! »

« Mon Amour ! »

« Je t'aime. » lui dit-elle tout simplement. Clint sourit.

« Si seulement tu pouvais me le dire quand tu es pleinement consciente ! » lui dit-il en poussant délicatement ses beaux cheveux roux de son visage, caressant sa joue avec douceur. Natasha sourit et inclina son visage pour mieux profiter de cette caresse, faisant redoubler le sourire de Clint. Le téléphone de Natasha sonna soudainement.

« Pourquoiiiii ? » s'exclama Natasha. Clint pris le téléphone pour voir qui pouvait bien appeler.

« Décroche, Tasha, c'est Pepper ! »

« D'accord ! » ronchonna Natasha. Elle prit le téléphone et appuya sur l'écran.

« Allo ? Pourquoi Pepper ? » Fut la première chose que Natasha dit, ce qui fit sourire Clint.

_« Attends, crois-moi je suis à peu près dans le même état que toi, mais je te jure que ça vaut le coup ! »_

« Dans ce cas, vas-y ! … Tony à quoi ? » Clint fronça les sourcils. Même s'il n'avait pas bu autant que les autres il ne se rappelait pas vraiment de la fin de la soirée …. Natasha raccrocha le téléphone quelques secondes après, stoppant Clint dans sa recherche de souvenir. On dirait bien que l'annonce de Pepper avait un peu réveillée Natasha.

« Qu'est –ce qui se passe, Nat ? » Demanda Clint.

« Tony, s'est teint les cheveux en blond …. »

« Oh, woah ! » S'étonna complètement Clint, il ne se rappelait définitivement pas de ça.

« Attend, c'est pas tout … il s'est teint les cheveux en blond … et en rose ! »

…

**Alors, franchement je me suis éclatée ! J'espère que ça vous a plu aussi ! Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé ! Je vous remercie encore de vos reviews et de tout votre soutien, je vous adore, vous êtes vraiment les meilleurs ! Autre chose : Voilà la semaine du 15 avril je pars une semaine pour Paris. Alors, j'ai écrit une petite fiction de 7 chapitres pour vous faire tenir toute la pièce. Je ne veux pas tout vous dire tout de suite, mais pour vous mettre (un peu) l'eau à la bouche, voici le titre : One Week with Darcy.**

**A très vite, Lucy ^^**


	9. Voleur

**Coucou tout le monde ! J'espère que vous allez bien. Alors le chapitre d'aujourd'hui est court et c'est un défi que l'on m'a lancé. En voici le sujet, qui j'espère vous plaira.**

…

**Au quotidien des Avengers, il y a … des voleurs :**

Clint, Steve, Tony, et Natasha étaient tous penchés au dessus de lui, n'ayant aucune idée de quoi faire dans une situation comme celle-ci…

« Point Break ? La Terre appelle Asgard ! Ca va aller mon grand ? » Demanda Tony, plaisantant à moitié.

« Tony ! » le réprimanda inconsciemment Natasha, une habitude chez elle, à force.

« Jarvis, fais venir le Docteur Banner, dis lui … qu'on a un problème avec Thor ! » lança Steve avec un ton hésitant, décontenancé par la situation.

« Nan, Jarvis, fais plutôt monter le Docteur Foster ! » ajouta Clint, soudainement se rappelant de l'effet que la scientifique avait sur le blond. Interloqué, Steve se tourna vers Clint.

« Le Docteur Foster ? Elle vient juste d'arriver, ce n'est pas … un peu inconvenant de déjà lui demander de l'aide ? »

« Un point pour Blondie ! On a Banner ! Je ne tiens pas à être impoli avec ma si charmante nouvelle invitée et collaboratrice ! Et qu'a-t-elle avoir avec Thor, déjà ? » Dit Stark pour appuyer le Captain.

« Pour Papy, encore je peux comprendre ! » répondit Clint, ce qui fit sourire Natasha.

L'archer avait en effet pris l'habitude de surnommer Steve, « Papy » pour le taquiner et pour lui montrer son affection, comme il l'avait expliqué au Captain. Ce dernier le prenait bien, il s'était habitué à cela avec les remarques faites par Stark à longueur de journée, et il était touché par l'attention que lui portait Clint.

« Mais Stark, toi qui passe ta vie à fouiner dans les dossiers du S.H.I.E.L.D, c'est décevant ! » lança ironiquement Clint. Laissant toujours Tony et Steve perplexe, Natasha pris la parole.

« Il semblerait, que le charme de Jane Foster est opéré sur Thor ! » expliqua-t-elle, avec un sourire étrangement tendre se dessinant sur les lèvres. Puis Clint repris.

« Elle lui a carrément tapé dans l'œil, oui ! » Hein mon grand ? » Lança Clint en lui claquant une main dans le dos et, même si il refusait de l'avouer, en se faisant plus mal qu'autre chose.

Thor pour toute réponse émit un sorte de bruit qui ressemblait à de l'acquiescement, du moins, c'est comme cela que le vit Tony.

« Au comme c'est mignon ! Et il ne nous l'avait même pas dit ! Petit cachotier ! » S'exclama Tony en faisant la moue.

« Stark, le côté Grand-mère ne te réussit pas du tout » dit Natasha calmement. Ce qui eut un effet de douche immédiat sur Tony faisant sourire Steve par la même occasion. Jane pénétra alors dans le salon.

« Hum, le hum, Jarvis, je crois ? M'a demandé ? De venir ici, apparemment vous auriez un problème avec Thor ? » Demanda la jeune femme un peu hésitante.

« Tout à fait, Docteur Foster ! » L'accueillit Tony chaleureusement, s'approchant d'elle et en posant délicatement une main dans le dos de la jeune femme, en bon séducteur qu'il était, faisant lever les yeux de Natasha aux ciel, avant de se tourner vers le Dieu assis sur le canapé et qui n'avait toujours pas bougé « Tu as vu, L'oréal, ta Douce est arrivé ! »

Jane ne savait pas trop comment réagir à cela et le rouge lui monta vite aux joues d'embarrassement, Natasha lui offrit un sourire rassurant et pour lui rappeler le problème elle posa une main sur l'épaule de Thor, en notant au passage à quel point elle était large.

« Oh, oui…. » Souffla Jane, avant de s'approcher « Hum Thor ? » Interrogea la jeune femme en posant sa main sur le bras.

Et Thor sembla s'animer au contact de la main de la jeune femme, il porta son regard sur elle, saisit sa main dans les siennes, et un sourire illumina son visage

« Jane ! » s'exclama-t-il.

« Ah, c'est beau l'amour ! » dit Stark.

« Je suis tellement heureux que vous soyez là … cette chose, cette chose a volé mon âme ! » Il se saisit de la dites « chose » et la donna à Jane « vicieuse, terrifiante, me prenant par surprise sans aucun moyen de me défendre. » énuméra Thor retombant un peu dans sa transe.

« Et oui, il semblerait que notre grand ami à moitié sonné juste ici, vient de faire l'expérience d'un appareil photo numérique avec un flash ! Selon notre égérie de L'Oréal, c'est un voleur d'âme » développa Tony, avec le coupable appareil photo dans a main.

« Je vois … » Dit Jane en se relevant

« Vous avez une solution, Jane ? » demanda Clint.

« Oui, je crois que j'en ai une ! »déclara la jeune femme en sortant son téléphone, elle le colla à son oreille, alors que ce dernier commençait à sonner puis elle dit quand son interlocuteur quel qu'il soit, décrocha :

« Darcy ? Tu pourrais monter, s'il te plaît ? Hum … tu as amenée ton taser ? »

….

**Et voilà. Je me suis bien amusé à écrire celui-là ! **

**J'espère qu'il vous a plut ^^ Dites moi tout en me laissant une review ! Ca fait toujours plaisir de savoir ce que vous en pensez ! **

**Vous pouvez me laisser des idées de sujet, un thème ou bien une idée que vous aimeriez bien voir développer dans un chapitre. Même si je continue à rédiger mes propres idées et à vous les publier, c'est avec plaisir que j'écris ce que vous me proposez.**

**Il y en a parmi vous qui ont vu Iron Man 3 (pas de spoiler please ^^) ? Et la première bande d'annonce de Thor 2 ? On peut en parler si ça vous dit !**

**A très vite, Lucy^^**


	10. Des cascades et des bougies

**Coucou ! Voilà une petite one-shot sur le Clintasha, je sais que ça fera plaisir ^^ ! Je l'avais d'abord publiais de manière indépendente, mais finalement j'ai décidé de la republiais dans _Au quotidiens des Avengers_ ! En tout cas celle-ci s'appelle _Une cascade et des bougies. _C'est un petit bonus vacances que je vous fais là ! **

**J'espère qu'elle vous plaira !**

**IMPORTANT : Pour tous ce qui concerne les publications de mes fic's, consultez mon profil, ça devrait vous aider à suivre, grâce au vacances j'ai réussit à prendre des vacances. **

**Au quotidien des Avengers il y a ... des cascades et des bougies**

…

...

« Clint, j'ai vraiment super chaud ! T'as vraiment rien trouvé de mieux ? »

« T'inquiète pas ! Ça en vaut la peine ! » répondit l'archer.

Clint l'avait une fois de plus traîné dans un endroit improbable, on ne sait où, sans lui dire pourquoi. Cette fois, ils se trouvaient dans une petite forêt, dont Natasha ignorait totalement la situation géographique. Dans des montagnes françaises ? En Amazonie, en Afrique ? Nul ne le sait. Il faisait nuit, et pourtant la lune et les étoiles offraient une lumière douce et placide, rendant le ciel bleu marine plus clair et absolument sublime.

Clint lui avait dit de venir habillé simplement. Elle avait donc opté pour un petit top rouge foncé avec des bretelles en dentelle noire avec une jupe longue, noire assez volante et simple, des petites ballerines de la même couleur que son top, les cheveux relâchés et un maquillage léger. Clint, quant à lui, avait privilégié un jean noir, sombre, un marcel blanc et une veste en cuir de couleur marron clair, et de belles rangers assortis.

Il marchait devant en lui tenant la main pour la guider au travers de cette belle forêt.

« C'est encore loin ? » demanda Natasha, ses pieds commençant à la faire souffrir.

« Me dis pas que tu fatigues ? » demanda Clint avec ironie et malice.

« Sans être vraiment fatigué, ça commence à m'agacer de marcher sans savoir où je vais ! » lui expliqua-t-elle.

Il s'arrêta d'un coup se retourna vers elle et lui dit :

« Toujours aussi curieuse ! »

Puis, il se pencha pour lui murmurer à l'oreille

« Trop curieuse ! »

Ils restèrent là, sans bouger. On entendait seulement les bruits de la forêt la nuit, en tendant l'oreille, on pouvait même entendre le bruit de leur respiration. Natasha se sentit vraiment seule avec Clint, et surtout … en sécurité. On pouvait presque entendre …

« Une cascade ? C'est une cascade, que j'entends ? » demanda Natasha en murmurant, avec cet air que l'on a lorsqu'on ne croit pas vraiment en ce que l'on vient de dire.

Clint, toujours le visage proche du sien, se contenta de sourire avant de se retourner à nouveau, sa main toujours dans celle de la jeune femme. Et ils reprirent leur chemin. Natasha sourit à son tour et le suivi sans dire un mot de plus.

Ils continuaient de marcher, sans rien dire, profitant du silence paisible qui régnait et flottait dans l'air. Plus ils marchaient, plus le bruit d'une cascade était proche. Ils continuèrent de marcher cinq minutes de plus jusqu'à ce qu'ils puissent l'apercevoir, ils s'arrêtèrent un instant pour la contempler.

« Donc une cascade ! » déclara Natasha, satisfaite d'avoir eu raison.

« Allons-y ! » murmura Clint, qui ne semblait pas avoir réellement tenu compte de la remarque de sa partenaire.

Vite, ils arrivèrent au bord de ce bassin. La vue en était splendide. On aurait dit une mise en scène de film. En arrière plan il y avait la cascade majestueuse et dominante. Après un grand saut, l'eau continuait sa course à travers de quelques rochers avant de se déverser tranquillement dans le bassin, où l'eau était cristalline.

Dans le bassin, l'eau était calme et d'une transparence innée. En s'approchant, Natasha pu y voir son reflet avec une netteté magnifique. Elle reflétait aussi le ciel, la lune et les étoiles, peut être légèrement plus clair et avec une nuance de couleur incroyable.

« C'est fou ! » souffla Natasha, bouche-bée.

Clint s'approcha d'elle en souriant. Il tourna la tête pour l'observer en train de s'émerveiller sur le paysage.

« Viens ! » souffla Clint. Il lui prit la main.

« Où tu m'emmènes ? » demanda Natasha en se laissant tirer.

« A la cascade ! » lui répondit Clint.

« Quoi ? » demanda Natasha, intriguée, mais toujours avec le sourire.

Ils se mirent à grimper à travers les rochers, Clint l'aida à monter en lui tenant les mains. Ils arrivèrent alors, le plus près possible de la cascade. Natasha approcha sa main, afin de pouvoir toucher l'eau du bout des doigts. Voyant l'équilibre précaire dans lequel elle se retrouvait, Clint qui était devant elle passa son bras gauche autour de sa taille. Malgré cela, elle manqua de tomber, mais il la rattrapa et ils rirent.

« Et maintenant ? » demanda Natasha reprenant son souffle, le regardant pleine d'espoir. Comme si elle était prête à faire face à tout ce qui pouvait leur arriver, tant qu'_il_ était avec elle. Comme si elle plaçait toute sa confiance en _lui_.

« On rentre ! » lui sourit-il avec le regard pétillant de malice et plein de défi.

« Ohhhhhh ! »

Il lui tira la main et ils passèrent dans une ouverture entre l'eau de la cascade et la paroi.

C'était l'une de ses cascades de jungle qui cache de petites entres, avec une flore luxuriante. Tout était tellement vrai et naturel, d'une beauté sans égale. En revanche, ce qu'il y avait de moins naturel, c'était cette petite table dressée, avec deux chaises, une belle nappe blanche, des serviettes rouges et plein de bougies. Sous cette table, on notait la présence d'une petite valise. C'était sublime.

Un diner aux chandelles.

Sous une Cascade.

Une cascade et des bougies. '_Barton, t'es dingue !' _pensa Natasha_._

« Clint … » souffla Natasha, en se mordant la lèvre inférieure dans une moue sexy et adorable.

« La valise, c'est pour les maillots et les serviettes ! » Se sentit obligé de justifier Clint.

« C'est pas vrai ! Clint, on est où ? » Demanda Natasha en s'approchant de la table et en effleurant son dressage de la main.

« Hum ? Au paradis ? » Suggéra-t-il avec humour. Il s'était, à son tour, rapproché de la table et se retrouvait face à face avec Natasha, à côté de la table. Ils étaient _si proche …_

Elle leva son regard vers le sien, comme si elle allait lui poser une question.

« Oui, Nat, c'est pour toi ! » répondit Clint à la question avant même qu'elle la pose.

« Tout ça pour moi ? » demanda Natasha en souriant, avec de l'émotion et un brin de malice dans la voix.

« Juste pour toi ! » dit Clint avec douceur …

**…**

**…**

**Voilà ! J'ai vraiment adoré l'écrire. Je voulais écrire une one-shot où Clint et Natasha baissaient leur garde et se laissaient aller l'un à l'autre, sans aucun faux-semblant. J'espère que vous l'avez aimés autant que moi j'ai aimée l'écrire.**

**Oh, et pour ceux que ça intéresse, je viens de poster une nouvelle fic' qui est en fait une série de drabbles et qui se nomme Tony et Pepper en 26 lettres, vous pouvez venir découvrir la première drabble si ça vous dis ^^**

**Bises !**

**Lucy**


	11. Happy Hogan

**Coucou tout le monde, me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre ! Ce chapitre-là c'est une petite idée à moi ! C'est une one-shot sur Happy Hogan. Je sais pas, il faut croire qu'il m'a inspiré.**

**Alors voilà et bonne lecture !**

…

…

Happy Hogan. Harold « Happy » Joseph Hogan. Tel était le nom du chauffeur et garde du corps de Tony Stark. Ça n'a pas toujours était le cas. À l'origine, Happy était un boxeur professionnel, mais il n'a pas connu une carrière fulgurante, il avait tendance à perdre, car … il était trop gentil. En effet, bien qu'il domine clairement tous ses combats, quelque chose dans sa personne l'empêchait d'assener le coup fatal, d'où le surnom de Happy.

Il mit donc fin à sa carrière de boxeur et il se retrouva engagé par Tony Stark. Il décida donc en qualité de bon major d'homme, de mettre son côté bon et attentionné de côté, pour remplir ses fonctions du mieux qu'il pouvait… chassez le naturel, il revient au galop, comme l'on dit !

Il est vrai que, bien qu'il soit très efficace dans son travail, Tony puis Pepper se rendirent très vite compte que, derrière ses airs de pro, c'était en fait un homme adorable, selon Pepper et un gros nounours selon Tony …

Déjà, quand Natasha était sous couverture et qu'elle est arrivée pour la première fois à la Tour pour faire signer des papiers à Tony, que ce dernier lui avait demandé de donner une petite leçon à la jeune femme et qu'elle lui avait plus ou moins mis une raclée, même s'il avait été blessé dans son orgueil … et littéralement blessé à la hanche, il ne s'était pas défendu et n'avait rien dit.

Le pauvre, pensée alors Pepper, même quand il essayait d'être méchant ou paraître autoritaire, il avait toujours cet air paternel, qui faisait craquer tout le monde. Pepper le côtoyait depuis au moins dix ans elle l'adorait.

Elle se rappelait qu'une fois, elle avait dû faire pour au moins 800$ pour faire le ménage dans sa garde-robe et Happy l'avait accompagné. Et le lendemain …

…

_Pepper avait décidé de tout se faire livre, mais il semblerait qu'Happy en avait décidé autrement. Ça, elle l'avait bien compris, quand elle le vit émerger de l'ascenseur de la Tour, les bras chargés de boîtes à chaussures et sur lesquels, étaient suspendus un nombre incalculable de cintres où se trouvaient des vêtements, des robes sous blouses._

_« Mais … Happy … c'était pas … » souffla Pepper ébahit._

_«Oh, je me suis dis que ça vous rendrait service ! » dit-il en avançant doucement, fidèle à lui-même._

_« Mais, c'était pas la peine, j'avais demandée à ce qu'ils me les livrent ici ! » _

_« Je sais oui mais comme ça, vous êtes sûre de tous les avoir à temps ! »_

_« Et vous avez fait le tour de New York ? »_

_« Euh oui, c'était sur mon chemin ! »_

_« Oh, Happy … »_

…

Pepper s'étonnait toujours de la bonne foi qu'il mettait dans tout ce qu'il faisait. Malgré même le fait que très souvent son boulot se résumait à …

« Happy, j'ai besoin d'aller faire un course à Broadway ! » Pepper.

« Ça roule, Pepper ! » la réponse de Happy.

« Happy, il faudrait que t'aille me récupérer des bouteilles de champagne, à Brooklyn ! » Tony.

« Ça roule, Tony ! » toujours la même réponse.

« Happy, ça vous embêterez de m'amener au lycée, je reviens du métro et interruption de trafic et j'ai peur d'être à la bourre à l'université si j'y vais à pied … » Darcy

« Ça marche, Mlle Lewis ! » Happy

« Je m'appelle Darcy, mais sinon merci ! » Darcy

« Docteur Foster, je viens toujours vous chercher à la fin de votre congrès ! » Happy

« Euh oui, si ça ne vous fait pas trop dans votre planning » Du Jane tout craché !

« Non, comme sur des roulettes ! » Happy

« Mais ça va te faire trop juste si en plus tu dois venir me récupérer après Happy ! » Pepper

« Non, non, pas de problème, ça roule » Happy et avec le sourire, en plus.

C'est là que Pepper se dit qu'elle ne saurait pas gérer la « maison » aussi bien s'il n'était pas là…

« Happy ? » l'appela-t-elle soudainement, en guise de réponse le chauffeur se retourna.

« Merci ! » souffla Pepper et il lui répondit avec un grand sourire.

« Je vais démarrer la voiture ! » lui dit-il ensuite et Pepper lui rendit son sourire.

…

**Voilà !**

**J'espère que vous avez aimés ! Merci d'être aussi nombreux à suivre ! C'est juste génial, ça motive énormément à écrire. Bon ne faite pas trop la tête mais d'ici peu je vais faire une petite pause de publication (genre deux semaine de pose au mois de juin à cause des exams') Enfin, dites moi si vous avez aimés dans une review et si vous avez une question ou si vous avez envie de me donner votre avis, allez-y ^^ !**

**À très vite (c'est-à-dire samedi avec cette fic'), Lucy !**


	12. Work late at night

**Hello tout le monde voici une nouvelle one-shot ! Je vous remercie de votre soutien et de vos reviews ! Je vous adore ^^. J'espère que vous allez aimer celle-ci, c'est une idée qui m'a traversée l'esprit pendant un cours d'histoire, je l'ai noté dans un petit coin de ma feuille et je l'ai écrite le soir même. Alors, j'espère qu'elle va vous plaire.**

…

…

**Au quotidien des Avengers : **

**Work late at Night**

Tony se tenait debout à l'entrée du grand salon, du moins l'un d'entre ce que possède la Tour Stark et … observait. Il observait en silence presque perplexe. Steve, revenant d'une des nombreuses salles de gym du building et d'une douche, s'approcha du milliardaire, interpellé par le calme de ce dernier.

« Qu'est ce qui vous arrive Stark ? » demanda le jeune homme.

« Regardez là-bas » lui répondit Tony sans quitter la scène se déroulant un peu plus loin, des yeux.

Steve suivit le regard de Tony pour tomber sur une Darcy souriante, travaillant, assis sur le canapé … avec un garçon. Steve fronça les sourcils instinctivement.

« Oh ! C'est son … petit-ami ? » Interrogea Steve essayant de rester neutre, ce qui ne fonctionnait pas vraiment. Tony tourna la tête vers le super soldat et sourit en voyant sur son visage qu'il était plus affecté qu'il aurait voulu qu'on ne le croit.

« Non, c'est Tom Cruise qui vient mater en toute impunité sa poitrine, ça se voit pas ? » taquina Tony, persuadé que Steve ne comprendrait pas tout de suite.

« Stark, ne vous fichez pas de moi, ça pourrait être un camarade de cours ! » s'exclama Steve

« Mais Cap c'est merveilleux, vous arrivait à situer des acteurs, on progresse, on progresse ! » se moqua Tony.

« Stark … » siffla Steve, avant que Tony poursuive de suite.

« Un camarade de cours ? À cette heure là ? C'est ça ! Et Thor c'est teint les cheveux en noir ! » S'exclama Tony.

« Donc, ce jeune homme est le soupirant de Darcy ? » conclu Steve en ignorant Stark.

« Belle façon de dire qu'elle s'envoie en l'air avec ce crétin ! » balança Tony ironiquement, Steve y nota même une pointe de cynisme dans le ton employé par Tony.

« Pourquoi ça vous affecte tant ? » lui demanda Steve

« Pourquoi ça _vous _affecte tant ? » l'interrogea Tony pour toute réponse.

Ils se regardèrent pendant quelques instants, comme pour savoir lequel des deux lâcherait le morceau en premier, avant que Tony reprenne la parole :

« J'l'aime bien, cette petite. » souffla finalement Tony reportant son regard sur la jeune femme. Et il est vrai que Tony tenait à Darcy, très vite après l'avoir rencontré il s'était sentit comme « responsable » d'elle.

Elle était très surprenante et impulsive, pas étonnant qu'elle puisse lui plaire, se dit Steve en reportant son attention sur elle. C'est en partie pour ça qu'elle _lui_ plaisait aussi …

« Et vous ? » redemanda alors Tony à Steve. Ce dernier tourna la tête vers Tony, bien que le génie connaisse déjà la réponse. Steve n'osa pas parler ayant lui-même peur de sa réponse et tourna son regard une fois de plus vers Darcy.

« Regardez, il s'en va. » dit Steve, avec pour but de détourner la conversation. »

« Tant mieux ! Dans cinq minutes je sortais l'armure et testait mon nouveau laser sur lui en l'envoyant valser à travers la baie vitrée. » Dit Tony, satisfait de pouvoir à nouveaux circuler plus « librement » dans son salon, sans quitter des yeux Darcy raccompagnant son « ami » à l'ascenseur.

« Qui est-ce Darcy-chérie ? » lui demanda Tony en l'appelant par ce surnom qu'il savait que Darcy détestait et qu'il, inconsciemment, se comportait comme un ours en peluche protecteur, surement un côté paternel qui ressortait de sa personnalité.

« Tony, pas encore, je déteste tellement ce surnom ! » répondit Darcy avec une pointe d'agacement dans la voix. Ce qui fit sourire Steve.

« On dirait mon ex … » ajouta-t-elle, surprenant Tony.

« Quel Ex ? » rétorqua Tony automatiquement, par réflexe.

« Celui-là » répondit Darcy, malicieusement, ce qui prit par surprise les deux Avengers.

Darcy sortit de la pièce. En passant à côté de Steve, elle lui offrit un beau sourire, montrant à quel point elle était fière de l'effet de sa réponse sur Tony. Steve lui sourit en retour, avec un mélange de timidité et de gène.

Il continua à sourire quand il vit la tête de Tony.

« Stark ? Ça va ? » Demanda-t-il en se retenant de rire.

« Je ne me remettrais jamais de ça ! »

…

…

**Voilà, j'aime beaucoup celle-ci, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira autant qu'à moi ! Il y a un tout petit peu de Starcy, je crois que je peux pas m'en empêcher ! Work late at night, signifie travailler tard le soir, pour ceux qui parlent pas bien anglais ^^. Dites-moi tout. Je continue toujours à écrire mes idées ainsi que celle que vous me soumettez, alors n'hésitez pas à faire des propositions.**


End file.
